


Creep

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever makes you happy<br/>Whatever you want<br/>You're so fucking special<br/>I wish I was special</p>
<p>But I'm a creep<br/>I'm a weirdo<br/>What the hell am I doing here?<br/>I don't belong here<br/>I don't belong here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> lots of quoting the song nice oops

Angie slumped against the foot of her bed, burying her damp face in her knees. Everything she'd grown up with told her she was an abomination, that loving women was wrong, and women who loved women were going to Hell. But here she was, head over heels for Peggy Carter. Every night, Angie found some new reason to love Peggy, which was just another reason to hate herself.  And the worst part? Peggy wasn't the kind of woman who'd love her back. She balled the blanket draped over the bed in her hands.

"Why'd you make me like this?" She hissed into the empty room. In church, they told her God could hear everything, so it wasn't like she had to shout. "Why can't I be normal?"

She didn't mean to fall for Peggy so hard, but how could she not? Peggy was special. From her carefully-applied lipstick to her muscled legs to her warm personality, once they got past that whole pushing-away thing. But now they were roommates, and Angie could hardly look Peggy in the eye. Every time she tried, her thoughts went wild and she couldn't reign them in. 

"What the hell am I doing here?" She whispered. Peggy wouldn't ever feel the same way. Telling her would only make her pull away again. "I don't belong here."

"Yes, you do."

Angie jumped at Peggy's voice. She looked up to see the older woman standing in the doorway, arms crossed, lips pressed tight with concern.

"What are you doing here, English?"

Peggy walked over and sat next to Angie.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She reached out and swiped a tear from Angie's cheek. Angie chuckled, in spite of herself. 

"You go first." She said. Her heart fluttered at Peggy's smile.

"I was worried when you didn't say hello when I came in, like you usually do."

"Guess I just didn't hear you."

Peggy nodded. "Seems that way. Now, why are you sitting back here? What's upset you?"

Angie looked into Peggy's dark brown eyes and took a deep breath. 

"You."

Peggy's mouth fell open in shock. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

Angie shook her head. "Never. It's just- You're so fucking special, Peggy. You've got a perfect body and-" 

She hid her face in her arms so Peggy wouldn't see her crying again.

"I just wish I was special."

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and held her tightly. They sat in silence aside from Angie's sniffling and Peggy's occasional sigh.

"You are." Peggy whispered. "You are so very special."

Angie raised her head, but didn't look at Peggy. She stared down at her arms and muttered, "No, I'm not. Pegs, I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo." She glanced at Peggy's pained expression. "I'm a queer."

Peggy loosened one of her arms from around Angie and took her hand. She laced their fingers together and sighed. 

"You aren't a creep or a weirdo. Angie, do you know how special you are to me?" She squeezed Angie's hand gently as she lifted it up and kissed the knuckles. Angie gasped. 

"If you're a creep and a weirdo, then I am, too."

Angie gaped at Peggy, trying to formulate a response. Everything she wanted, wrapped up in a short sentence and a sad smile. Giving up on words, she leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to Peggy's, and for the first time in her life, she felt safe. No matter what, she knew Peggy wouldn't hurt her. Peggy wouldn't run off and tell the world.

Angie sat back and smiled. Peggy grinned in return. For a while, they just sat there, staring at each other, and grinning, until Peggy got to her feet and pulled Angie to hers. 

"Let me make you some tea. It's good to soothe a troubled soul."

Before Angie could protest, Peggy was in the kitchen, filling the kettle. 

"You've already made my soul a lot less troubled, English."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so a person who i guess ships peggy and jack mentioned angie singing this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3lF2qEA2cw cover of Creep by Radiohead and its kinda been all ive been thinking about.  
> not quite the au they mentioned and i still wanna do a lounge singer au but this is how i took it  
> also i kinda needed more of angie dealing with internalized homophobia i guess i dont know


End file.
